Kyrat Horrors
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Pinkie and Carly were meant to be on a "girls night" vacation, but instead become involved with Pegan Min, a dangerious man, who claims to be Pinkie's uncle.. He has no direct intentions of harming Pinkie and Carly, but they don't trust him... Meanwhile, Carly finds two familiar faces on the island.
1. Chapter 1

**Another FARCRY crossover..**

 **Thought I should may as well do the forth.. I only done the fist half, than the game broke.. So like the 3rd, I haven't PERSONALLY played this game.. But its not hard to find ways findinf the plot..**

* * *

 **Most people disliked the forth.. But I didn't find it TOO bad.. So we're see how it goes.**

* * *

 **This will be a CARLY/PINKIE story..**

 **Their a cute a pair _(of friends, I mean)_.. And figured more.. Time for a full story for it.,**


	2. Chapter 2

In the game a woman named Ishwari has recently died of assumably natural causes. in the game it's the character's (Ajay) mother. In this version, it's the mother of her adopted father. Pinkie barely knew her, but still Pinkie returns to Kyrat to fulfill the woman's last wish, scatter her ashes at Lakshmana.

Carly vounteered to go with her, as Pinkie had a second ticket.

The two take a plane towards Patna, India.

"You ever been here?" Carly asked.

"No, have you?" Pinkie asked.

"No" Carly replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls meet a man named Darpan, who is his 'tour guide'. He befriends the girls and the three converse a bit with him during the trip, but when they reach the border the bus is stopped by the Royal Army.

"What's happening?" Carly asked nervously, seeing outside the window, and immediately knowing that this _isn't part of the tour._

"Shh" Darpan says, and tells the girls to duck down, Carly still managed to keep watching the window.

 _The bus driver was talking to the soldiers, but the leader rudely threw down the drivers ID, showing things were not going very well._

While this happened, Golden Path soldiers revealed to have sneak on the bus, and ran out the back of the bus. The Royal army fired at them, till suddenly the driver pulled out a Combat Pistol, shooting the Royal Army Sgt in the soldier, but before the driver could do more, the other members gunned him down.

This was all happening too fast for Carly to even understand what was going on.

For seemingly no reason, the Sgt ordered his men too shoot at the bus, after spotting a glimpse of Pinkie and Carly.

The men did so. And all the citizens, including monkey, were all murdered. Leaving only Darpan and the girls as the sole survivors.

The three are dragged violently on the bus, and a soldier tells them to get onto their knees, revealing the soldiers can speak english.

Suddenly it reveals that helicopter had landed at the area, and Pagan Minexits the helicopter, rubbing his head in annoyance.

Pagan Min is known for his purple, flamboyant choice of clothing, but if he really is gay, is usually left a mystery.

"I distinctly remember saying, "Stop the bus." Not "shoot the bus." "*Stop* the bus." I'm very particular with my words. "Stop." "Shoot." "Stop." "Shoot." Do those words sound the same?" Pegan Min said, sounding disturbingly calm, considering how angry he is.

"I -It got out of control" The Sgt said nervously.

"Ahh.. It got out of control.. (pulls out a small pen).. I hate when things get out of control" Pegan said.

Pegan swings the knife into the Sgt's front neck, and throwing the guy onto the ground at the same time.

And even then he violently stabbed the Sgt in the same area he stabbed just than, all with lighting speed.

"You! had! one! fucking! job! and! you! couldn't! fucking! do! that!" Pegan shouted between each stab, and than disturbingly calming back back, annoyedly saying "Now I got blood on my fucking shoes"

Pagan, than noticed Pinkie, and reveals to actually know her by name, confusing Pinkie, cause she has never met this person. But she and Carly both stayed quite. Despite their many questions about what the hell is happening right now.

"And you are?" Pagan asked.

"C -Carly" Carly said.

"Ahh.. You must be the plus two.. I don't get many pretty girls around here.. And now I have TWO" Pagan chuckled.

Carly gulped, and Pagan laughed.

"Relax.. Nothing sexual will happen tonight.. In fact.. I'm so sorry about this less than happy greeting.. This was supposed to be... well, *not this*.. We have a party waiting for you ladies.. ( _sees Deadpan on floor, scared)_.. But I don't think I know YOUR name.. _(no response).._ Strong silent type. I like it" Pagan says.

"I am terribly sorry about all this. This was supposed to be very simple, but you know if you give food to monkeys, they just throw their shit at each other.. _(gives Pinkie the bloody pen)_ , would you hold this?.. Just a moment... I want to get a little... _(takes selfie with still confused Pinkie)_ , picture. Right into the camera, there we are. [takes photo, then looks at it].. Awesome. Don't worry about a thing, Pinkie, dear.. This will soon be behind us and we'll be off on our grand adventure. . [walks to his helicopter].. Because I have cleared my calendar for you two!.. You, and I, are gonna TEAR SHIT UP!"

Before the girls reply, everything goes black, as they both have bags thrown over their heads.

* * *

 **I'm changing it from Pinkie's step grandmother.. To her adopted mother.. That way, the whole plot of the game, can still make sense..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashbacks..**

* * *

"You _know what.. I wish Pinkie were my sister, not you" Carly says angrily._

 _"First it was Dash.. Now it's Pinkie.. Who's next?" Tracy mocked._

 _"It use too be Dash, yes.. But I had a little less in common with her than I thought.. And Pinkie is much closer too my age" Carly replied._

 _"Yeah.. But can she lap dance!?" Tracy cried._

 _"Can sh-.. What the fuck!?"_

 _"Ha!.. So the ginger bitch AIN'T so perfect after all!" Tracy cried._

 _"Man, your stupid" Carly groaned._

 _"HA! Here we go! All blondes are stupid!" Tracy cried._

 _"No, not ALL blondes, just you" Carly replied._

 _"Whatever.. I'm going in my room" Tracy said, flipping her off and leaving._

 _"Your not helping your case Tracy" Carly said._

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS LATER:_

 _Carly and Pinkie were prepering to head to the air port. Tracy crashed into a pole. Drunk from a party._

 _"Jersey shore mother fucka!" Tracy cried, before falling out of her car, head first._

 _"Tracy, are you off your meds again?" Carly asked annoyedly._

 _"Fuck meds, who needs meds!"_

 _"That'll be a yes" Carly groaned._

 _"Ohh.. So your with ginger again"_

 _"My name is Pinkie"_

 _"And my name is, DON'T CARE!" Tracy cried._

 _"Hey, calm down" Pinkie said._

 _"Ohh.. Just cause your hot, your better than me?" Tracy cried._

 _"... You think I'm hot?" Pinkie blushed._

 _"You think you can be Carly's new sister, huh?.. Well without me.. Nobody can teach her valuable lessons... Like strip teases.. And lap dancing"_

 _"Yes, you seem VERY focused on lap dances" Pinkie mocked._

 _"I'm sorry.. Lets kiss it out" Tracy said, actually attempting to kiss Pinkie, who threw her back. "Eww, get away!"_

 _"Ohh, you can't say no forev-"_

 _Tracy, before finishing falls to the floor, having fainted._

 _The other two look at each other, and simply walk into the air port._

 _"Why can't YOU be my sister" Carly chuckled._

 _"Well, least you have Jimmy over Lazlow.. Jimmy might be a awful brother.. But at least Jimmy CARES" Pinkie replies._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm changing it, to this is about Pinkie's REAL mother.. Not her adopted one** **.. That way the plot works better.**

* * *

CARLY'S POV:

I awoke several hours later, unaware where I was, as I could only see the bag still over my head.

But I'm pretty sure I could hear the voice of that Pagan guy, witch reminded me of what happened.

 _PAGAN MIN: Give my_ _congratulations to Ashley on your visit home._

 _UNKNOWN VOICE: Will do boss._

 _PEGAN MIN: I must say Paul, your little corner of Kyrat is really quite beautiful.. I expected more.. Chains.. And railing.. But.. Knowing you, somewhere around here is a dark room, were blood floors like water.. Anyway, can you hurry up and take the damn bags off their heads._

The bag was removed from my head, I had to close my eyes from the sudden bright light. And than I saw something unexpected. We were at a diner table. We were simply being Pagan's guests, not his captives.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

"Again, terribly sorry about what happened before.. THIS is more what I had in mind" Pagan said.

"It.. Uhh, looks good" Pinkie said, nervously.

"So, fresh start. Introductions. Pinkie Jones our guest of honor. And her lovely friend Carly.. _(To his right)_ Paul, our very gracious host. _(To his left, Darpan, looking terrified)_ The little monkey, whose name I still don't know. And I, of course, am Pagan Min." Pagan said, nicely.

Pinkie remains quite.

"You.. Uhh.. Really don't remember do you Pinkie?" Pagan chuckled.

Pinkie didn't reply.

"Your mother.. She, never spoke of me?.. Never, mentioned me?" Pagan asked.

Pinkie still didn't reply.

"You see sweetie.. I am.. Well I'm your uncle" Pagan said.

"My uncle?" Pinkie asked in confusion.

"Yes.. And get this next part" Pagan said, pulling out a Kyrat dollar, and showing it to the girls, and it reveals to have Pagan's face.

"Is that you?" Carly asked.

"Yes.. Yes it is.. _(looks at it)_ , but to be honest, I'm not really sure anymore" Pagan said.

"Now your mother.. She, understood me.. She knew me in a way that nobody ever did.. Or least I thought so.. Till she ran off with your father, whatever his name was.. And I heard they had you.. Least till they had to put you for adoption.. Woman, they do that, they tell you they love you one minute, but say they don't the next.. Men on the other hand.. Men only love in hindsight.. I guess neither is really good.. I guess I'm what they call Asexual.. Anyway, when your mother decided too flee to the United States with, Pinkie on her hip.. I couldn't help but blame myself.. But than I realized, it wasn't me.. It was the fucking Golden PATH!" Pagan cried, shouting the last part, and suddenly throws Darpen onto the table, stabbing a fork in Darpen's back, cause he saw Darpen texting.

"These fucking terrorists, ruin, everything.. _(to Darpen)_ like diner.. Didn't anyone tell it's rude to text at diner" Pagan said sadistically to Darpen.

"Come, give me the phone" Pagan ordered. Darpen reluctantly does so.

"Really guys, were not checking for these?" Pagan groaned, holding out the phone, before reading it.

"Ahh.. Look at this.. "Here with Pinkie and Carly".. Get this next part.. "Help" Pagan said.

"A text for help.. You don't text for help, you cry for help.. (pulls Darpen up and pulls him to the window) Come on, if your gonna do something, your gonna do it right.. Now.. Cry for help" Pagan said, coldly.

"Help" Darpen said quietly.

"That was pathetic.. Like you mean it!" Pagan cried.

"Help!" Darren said, a louder.

"MEAN IT BOY!"

"HEEELP!" Darpen screamed, in tears.

"Shh.. Shh.. Now we listen." Pagan said.

Brief silence.

"See.. Nothing... Nobody's coming for you" Pagan said, sadistically.

Pagan threw Darpen to Paul.

"Find out what he knows" Pagan tells Paul, who nodes and pulls Darpen towards the basement.

Pagan started leaving.

"Real, real, sorry about this.. You girls stay here, enjoy the food.. I'll be, wait back" Pagan said, before leaving, and pulling out his phone, "Yuma, we have to talk" he says to someone on the other end of his phone.

He than leaves Carly and Pinkie alone at the table.

"We gotta get out of here, Pagan strikes me as bad news" Carly whispers.

"But he says my uncle.. And he seems to know me well enouth for it to be true"

"Well, he also seems kinda.. **_Trevor_**.. I don't like it" Carly insists.

"Alright, fine, lets look for a exit" Pinkie replies, grabbing the vase of her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls eventually found the basement, and heard the voice of that guy from earlier.

 _PAUL: Now.. Use the fork._

* * *

"Oh fuck" Carly says, seeing Darpan being stabbed to a device, and being electrocuted by Paul. As means off interrogation.

"Now, you know it can get a lot worse right?" Paul asked.

No response.

The girls stayed hidden, watching from outside the room.

"Now lets rewind for a bit.. Cause I want to make sure you knpow exactly what I want.. Now, do you know why you are here?.. We've been watching Darpen.. Just like you been watching us.. Your the Golden Path.. A terrorist.. A bad guy.. And I.. Am a good guy.. Which means, I don't really wanna hurt you.. So just answer my questions, tell me what you were planning. And can avoid the ..."

Paul zaps him, making Darpen scream horribly.

"Breath, breath.. Now.. We already know you were spying on the compound.. So just tell us.. How do you know Pinkie?.. What does the Golden Path want with her and her friend?"

Darpen stayed quite. Paul zaps him.

Pinkie has to look away, but Carly was too curious, and kept watching.

Suddenly Paul gets a phone call.

"That's my wife.. Excuse me.. _(answers phone)_ Hey baby, I can't talk wait now, I'm in a meeting.. We got a new client, and I am working him over.. Yes, speak to you later.. Hey.. How's my Ashley? How's my little girl?.. That's great.. love you two, bye.. _(hangs up, and hs face slowly becomes more serious again).._ You know, I keep wanting to retire.. But I miss all the fun.. Haha, my family thinks I work at a desk.. I never told them my true propose here.. _shocking_ , isn't it" Paul said, zapping Darpen, and he screams in agony.

Pinkie elbows Carly.

"We need to get the hell out of here.. this Paul guy gives me the creeps" Pinkie says.

Carly nodes in agreement, seeing an exit.


	7. Chapter 7

After reaching the exit, the girls are nearly shot by a a man named Sabal, who lowers his gun at seeing Pinkie, and he claims to be ruler of the GOLDEN PATH, and that he was friends with Pinkie's late father.

Pinkie is confused but goes along with it. After what Pagan said, she had no reason not to believe him.

"We're here to take away from here Pinkie.. Your friend should come too" Sabel says.

"But.. Darpen" Pinkie insists.

"I'm sorry.. But YOU are our priority, Pinkie. We need to get you out of no matter the cost.. I'll explain later" Sabel says.

"What about me?" Carly asks.

"Sure, you can tag along, but stay close" Sabel says.

"Of coarse" Carly says.

"But as for your friend, Darpan.. I'm afraid it's already too late.. I'm sure he would understand" Sabel said.

Sabel gives Carly a AP Pistol, telling Carly to protect Pinkie.

"Like you even had to ask" Carly chuckles.

* * *

As soon as they left, The royal army was ALREADY alerted of their presence, and a alarm was triggered.

Sabel, who was holding AP Pistol, shot at a few royal army soldiers, and ordered the girls towards his van.

* * *

Pinkie was put in the back, and Carlyin the front seat, Sabel telling her to shoot at anyone wearing the Royal Army red. Carly does so, killing a good number.

* * *

Eventually, a Royal Army truck crashed into them, and everything went black.

* * *

Carly awoke a few hours later, realizing she was seperated from them.

Before she can look around, a Royal Army soldier ran at her with a machete. Carly, realizing the danger, kicked him away as she grabbed for her AP Pistol, and shoots him though the head.

"Carly?.. Carly where are you!?" Came Pinkie's voice from a radio.

Carly grabs it.

"Pinkie? You okay?" Carly asked, still sore.

"It's YOU I was worried about.. You fell out.. We couldn't risk going back.. Where are you!?" Pinkie's voice asked.

"I.. I don't know.. Fuck, I'm still sore"

"Let me talk to her" Said Sabel's voice, Pinkie assumably hands it over.

"Carly, right?"

"Yes.. I'm alive" Carly says, still sore.

"Pinkie was worried sick.. Good to know your okay.. If you can, look around.. You should be able to see a tower near by" Sabel's voice said.

Carly looks around, till see sees a silhouette of a large tower.

"I see it"

"That's where we are.. Head to it.. And be careful.. We aren't the ONLY ones that are looking for you.. Pagan gave orders to never harm Pinkie.. But he never said anything about _you_ " Sabel's voice.

"Roger" Carly said, grabbing a machete off a dead soldier.

* * *

While exploring, Carly heard Pagan on the radio.

"Hello?.. I know your there Mrs Carly, let us talk" Pegan's voice said.

"Fuck you" Carly said coldly.

"Ahh, there you are.. So tell me sweetheart? Why did you leave?.. You really hurt my feelings, leaving so suddenly.. Was the food not to your liking?.. Your be pleased to know I had the chef executed for incompetence.. Or was it his family we killed?.. Regardless, would you please come back with that lovely niece of mine?.. I promise I will not hurt you.. And it's certainly better than you hanging with those monkeys at the Golden Path..there a bunch of liars, just trying to use you.. But me.. I just want to give you a tour.. What do you?" Pagan's voice asked.

"Forget it, that act of yours isn't gonna fool me.. I know you really DO care for Pinkie.. But as for me.. I know it's only a matter of time before you murder me with that pen.. I'm not take the chance.. Good bye Pagan" Carly said, turning off the radio.


	8. Chapter 8

A lone Royal army soldier is peeing behind a bush, suddenly Carly appears, covering his mouth with hand,and stabs the her machete though though his back, the back poking though his chest. And she throw the body into the bush.

* * *

Carly continued sneaking around the enemy soldiers. At one point, seeing bunch below the hill she was on, and threw somme animal hide, attacking a large grizzly towards, and the bear began to kill them within second. As Carly continued moving towards the destroyed clock tower that Sabel spoke of.

* * *

Carly eventually began hearing her name, and one of Sabel's men threw down a rope telling her to climb up the rocks, witch she did.

"I'm amazed you made it here all by yourself." The girl that Carly help said.

"It's not the first time I had to survive on my own" Carly replies.

* * *

Carly found herself at the said clock tower, and Pinkie hugs her tearfully.

"I'm glad you are still in one peace" Sabel said.

"Why are you helping us?" Pinkie asked.

"You may not know it Pinkie.. But your father was the founder of the Golden Path." Sabel says.

"Well.. I'm not my father. I'm not a soldier.. I'm grateful too you Sabel.. But I'm only here to spread my mothers ashes.. Not fight in your war" Pinkie replied.

"You may not have a choice.. Pagan will stop at nothing to get you bac-"

"SOLDIERS AHEAD!" Came a sudden voice.

"Shit! They must of followed me!" Carly cried.

"I hope you two can shoot" Sabel said.

"We had some experience, yes" Pinkie and Carly both said.

"There's guns in the tower, I'll lead you too them" Sabel said.

* * *

Abel lead them to a small supply of weapons.

"Do you ONLY have AK's?" Pinkie chuckled.

"It's all we can find, but we have one lone hunting rifle" Sabel said.

"I'll take it. I'm better at long range" Pinkie said.

"Head up the stairs, a good sniping area" Sabel said.

Pinkie noded nd headed up the broken stairs, to the only still remaining area of the building.

"As for you, follow me" Sabel said to Carly, grabbing an AK, and giving another one to Carly.

Carly grabs it, along with some ammo, and follows him.

* * *

"Is Pinkie really from here? She doesn't even know the language" Carly says.

"No, her parents are from your country.. But they stayed here at the time of her birth.. So, in a sense, yeah" Sabel said.

"I see"

"Warning though.. Pagan Min is not what you think he is" Sabel warned.

"Really? So he's NOT pretending too be meek and timid, but is really a violent psychopath" Carly chuckles.

"Ohh.. In that case, he IS what you think he is" Sabel replies.

"Yeah, I saw right though him.. I saw glimpses of his TRUE nature, after he murdered one of his own soldiers, for shooting down the bus Pinkie and I arrived in.. I played along for that one reason alone" Cary replied.

"That's just Pagan's way.. He always strikes people as really nice guy, cause he lacks most emotions.. He's always so calm.. Even during violent murders" Sabel says.


	9. Chapter 9

"SOLDIERS INCOMING!" Cried a voice.

"Everyone fire at will!" Abel cried, and the battle began. Everyone shooting at the Royal army waves, with Ak47's, while the royal arm aslo had AK47's.. It's apparently a pretty popular weapon in Kyrat.

Gun fire filled the normally peaceful sounds, as it was snowy here and the Royal Army had barely any cover, aside a few called trees, and boulders.

It was snowing at this spot. witch is weird, cause everywhere else is sunny like Los Santos, or Florida. Guess it was on a mountain.

* * *

Pinkie continued sniping from on the destroyed building, killing a good many of them. As they were literary charging at Carly and them, with very little bullet proof armour.

Guess their plan of battle wasn't very smart.

* * *

After only 3 minutes of fighting, Sabel warned everyone about a approaching avalanche. Everyone made it to safety except for Carly, who got trapped in the avalanche, and everything went black.

* * *

Several hours later, Carly awoke, but covered in snow, and in panic she began digging out, till Sabel reached her, and took snow off from above her head.

"You are a tough one to kill my friend" Sabel chuckled.

"That's a good thing right?" Carly said, catching her breath, as Sabel took the snow off her to let her out.


	10. Chapter 10

With the battle over. The girls follow Sabal to a village called Banapur, there he explains to them about the Golden Path and his fighting against Pagan and his tyranny. After Sabal's explanation, Amita appears and discusses with Sabal about his attitude to have left Darpan to save Pinkie. Showing much annoyance in the girls. But Sabel tells them not to take it too personally.. Darpen was a really close friend of hers.

* * *

However, shortly after, the girls go to Amita and she apologizes for being rude earlier, saying she's been under a lot of stress lately. She than introduces them to Bhadra, a teen (and Amita's daughter), who's being involved in the war and the Golden Path, she can't have a proper childhood.

Feeling sympathy, Carly offers to help, and gets send on a private mission, that involves clearing a den full of wolves, to protect Amita's grandmother.

* * *

As for Pinkie. She is instructed to help Sabel by climbing up a large mountain, towards a Bell Tower, witch is recording Pagan's propaganda, witch Pinkie destroys the radio, as instructed.

* * *

After that mission, Sabal radios both of them, and asks for them both to go see Longinus, a priest and arms dealer who believes that weapons are bibles and believes the weapons will save people. Sabel says the priest is a little _crazy_ but s real nice gut.

* * *

They reach the Priest. Who goes on various, delusional rants, saying weapons are like the bible (making several references to _Far Cry 2)_. He then gives Pinkie a Scorpion (sidearm), and gives Carly more ammo for her AP Pistol.

* * *

Leaving the church, suddenly the girls hear Sabal radio for help. There's been a attack from Pagan's men.


	11. Chapter 11

When the ladies returned to the village, they found it set on fire, and under attack the Royal Army.

"God damn it, not those guys again" Pinkie whined.

"We need to help" Carly said, grabbing her AK47.

"Okay, okay, I'll cover you" Pinkie said, grabbing her sniper rifle, and climbing latter, up to a destroyed building, so she can have a proper view. She also threw away the Scorpion gun, replacing it with an old fashioned Uzi.

* * *

Stealthl making her way though, Carly grabbed a enemy from behind, covering his mouth and stabbing the back of the head with a knife she had. Throwing the body into a burning house. Too not be found.

Another guy thought he heard something, and went over, but Pinkie shot him dead with her sniper rifle. However, she forgot put a silencer on it, and this alerted everyone's attention.

"Oh shit"

"It's okay Pink.. They still aren't sure what's going on exactly" Carly sad into her ear piece.

* * *

Carly continued sneaking though, but eventually they found her anyway, and she had to do it the old fashioned way. Shooting her way though the village. Witch was surprisingly easy actually.

* * *

Some men spotted Pinkie and shot at her, and she had to climb off the building, and too save ammo on her normal weapons, she grabbed one of the dropped AK's. And started shooting back them. Killing at least 2 before reloading.

* * *

After a long battle, Carly rescues Banapur and Bhadra who was trapped in a burning house.

After thanking them, Sabal tasks the girls with saving hostages to which Carly and Pinkie successfully complete, though it wasn't as easy as they probably expected.

* * *

After rescuing a decent number of hostages, Pinkie gets a radio call from Amita.

"Listen.. I know Sabel wanted you two rescue the hostages"

"Yeah, why?" Pinkie asked.

 _"Yeah.. Listen sweetie.. Your new here. And I know Sabel can be very persuasive.. But we had a plan.. And rescuing the hostages, is making that plan more difficult." Amita said._

"I'm sorry.. Want me to clear it?" Pinkie asked.

 _"Fine.. But be careful" Amita said back._


	12. Chapter 12

Finding the area Amita spoke of. The girls are forced into their first try at an outpost mission in Kyrat. Managing too kill all the men on guard, while noit setting off the alarms.

But turns out. This would be easier than they they thought. After they freed a captive elephant.

The rest of the work is handled primarily by the elephant. The girls basically just sat back, and watched the show, as the angry animal killed everyone and destroyed the enemy outpost.

* * *

Shortly after the battle, a truck rides over to the girls.

"Did I miss it!?.. Oh damn! I did NOT just miss the action!" Hurk cried disappointedly. Riding on the back, holding the mounted gun.

 _"Hurk?" Carly thought too herself. Having been involved with him, back at Rock Island. Although, the scenes weren't shown in the story. It skipped over Hurk._

"Who are you?" Pinkie asked in confusion.

"Maan, I'm the calvery man! I was gonna roll up here like god damn Clint Eastwood!" Hurry cried, showing that he's a little immature.

"(sighs) I'm Hurk.. I heard about you two.. Taking names. Kicking ass. That's why I'm here.. Cause the three of us.. The Golden Path won't know hit em!"

"For the 10th time, we ARE the Golden Path!" The driver cried annoyedly.

"Dude, I-do-not-speak-your-language" Hurk cried immaturely.

"I think what Hurk meant was.. "the _Royal Army_ won't know know what hit em" Pinkie chuckled.

"Yeah man.. (to Hurk) We _are_ the Golden Path" Carly added.

"Wait, really?.. Oh shit, know wonder I've been getting so many dirty looks back at th-.. (looks Carly more closely) Wait a minute... Oh shit, it's YOU!" Hurk cried excitedly.

"Yes, hello" Carly said.

"Haha! We're the crazy tattooed guy!?" Hurk cried excitedly.

"I don't know. Probably sleeping.. He didn't come for this one" Carly said.

"Anyway.. You need help, you call me.. Carly and I. We make shit happen! Yeah ha! Fist me!" Hurry cried, holding his fist out.

Carly, a little confused at first. Hits his fist with her own.

"Yeah! That a girl!.. Came in a little slow.. But I got respect for you anyway!"

Carly chuckled.

"Anyway.. Me and my Golden Path buddies will be wait.. Later on Carly!" Hurry said, and tapped the truck. And it drives off.

"Well, he was.. Interesting" Pinkie chuckled.

"That about sums it up" Carly laughed.

"Lets get back" Carly said, finding a dirt bike, and Pinkie rode on the back, and they drove back to the camp.

* * *

Once returning. Amita persuades Pinkie and her friend to join the Golden Path.

"Oh, jee.. We're flattered.. But we have lives back at Los Santos.. We can't stay here forever" Pinkie admits.

"What about just a few months?" Amita insisted.

"Fine.. A few months, sure" Pinkie replied.

"I better text Johnny" Carly says, taking out her phone, and telling him the new news. But telling him to stay behind, and watch over Suzi.


	13. Chapter 13

"Really? You and Cletus broke up?" Carly said in surprise.

"Yeah.. We both kinda decided, that maybe we weren't really each other's type.. And it was handled in a positive way" Pinkie replied.\

"True.. It doesn't always have too be for negative reason." Carly said.

"It's more fun being single anyway" Pinkie giggled.

* * *

 **Yeah.. Sorry for** **ruining that ship.. Looking back.. Maybe Cletus wasn't really the perfect choice for a such complex girl like Pinkie Jones..**


	14. Chapter 14

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

In order for their temporary enlistment into the Golden Path to be complete, Carly and Pinkie meet a man named Ruju. They follow Ruju into the monastery temple, where they witness a goat being killed by a knife across it's throat (witch makes Carly a little uneasy, and has too look away).

Normally Carly would get angry at such a thing. But this is obviously some sort of religious thing, so she kept quite.

They than exit after the ceremony has concluded.

* * *

"You gonna be okay?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah.. Just give me a minute" Carly said.

Suddenly a alarm goes off, and a watchman shouts.

"ROYAL ARMY ARE COMING!"

"Yeah, uhh.. I don't think that would be possible said to Carly, grabbing her sniper and climbing up a watch tower, telling Carly that she better get ready, and Carly grabs a nearby mounted gun.

Thus begins a huge battle scene, and Carly has too protect the door too the temple from the apprroaching units. Pinkie covering her.

After nearly a hour of fighting, the area was clear. And Ruju thanks them by offering them money. Witch they admit that they have no real need for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Pinkie managed to catch some fish, and Carly cooked it for dinner.

"We make a good team" Carly said, smiling.

"Sure.. But we're still stuck here" Pinkie replied.

"I know.. I would call the others if I could.. But have no way to contact them" Carly said, finally finished cooking the fish, and grabbed some napkins as subsitutes for plates.

"So.. Uh.. What do we next?" Carly asked.

"Well, Sabel has another contact.. So there's that" Pinkie said.

"Okay" Carly said, taking another bite.


	16. Chapter 16

**I had this story deleted, but decided to return to it.., pinkie Jones is my personal favourite character.. I love that sarcastic redhead.. And her sister based relationship with Carly.. I have permission to use Blake now, but I still won't use her, just mention her maybe.. Now that I know Blakes true nature, not that darkness.. Carly would have less need for Pinkie to be her surrogate sister., making the relationship less powerful..**

* * *

Pinkie awoke in her tent next morning having some left over fish, Carly met with her.

"Have I ever told you your like the sister I never had?" Carly asked.

"Yes, twice" Pinkie giggled.

"But seriously, thank you.. Asking Dash to be my surrogate sister didn't turn out so well" Pinkie admitted.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Pinkie asked Dash to be her surrogate sister, but Dash, drunk like usual, starts rambling on and on about Kate McCreary. And than crying, and getting black out drunk, if she wasn't already._

* * *

"Yeah, she's not gotten over that" Carly admitted.

"But who is she?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm not sure.. She and Packie would always try to change the subject" Carly said.

* * *

 **Reference to DASH'S STORY..**

 **Speaking of which, I'm gonna try and edit stuff in that story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Actually I have a BETTER way of displaying the relationship of Pinkie and Carly.. Considering Blake _(GirlGoneGamer's character)_ , is a character that "does" excist in my stories now.. But she's not a recurring character, least till I find best ways of protraying her.. She mainly gets mentioned by name, and that kinda stuff..**

 **Shout out to my buddy xXBalorBabeXx for assisting this chapter.**

 **But first, retelling a humorish flashback from earlier in the story..**

* * *

 _Carly invided Pinkie to watch Walking dead._

 _"So.. Last I was at, the Shrieff was shot.. Where's that Morgan guy!?" Pinkie cried, Carly is at the the first meeting of Eric, later leading to Alexandria._

 _"Trust me, you have a LOT to watch from there" Carly chuckled._

 _Tracy, drunk from a party, knocked over the tv, causing Carly to start yelling at her, and Pinkie to awkwardly drink her glass of the two whiskey glasses._

 _"You know what.. I wish Pinkie were my sister, not you" Carly says angrily, during the proceeding argument, makin Pinkie futhur awkward._

 _"First it was Dash.. Now it's Pinkie.. Who's next?" Tracy mocked._

 _"It use too be Dash, yes.. But I had a less in common with her than I thought.. same with Blake, I can never read that lady... Pinkie is the sister I wish I had" Carly replied, not 'fully' the truth. But most of it was._

 _"Yeah.. But can she lap dance!?" Tracy cried._

 _"Can sh-.. What the fuck!?"_

 _"Ha!.. So the ginger bitch AIN'T so perfect after all!" Tracy cried, pointing at Pinkie, who is still awkwardly taking small sips, avoiding eye contact._

 _"Man, your stupid" Carly groaned._

 _"HA! Here we go! All blondes are stupid!" Tracy cried._

 _"No, not ALL blondes, just you" Carly replied._

 _"Whatever.. I'm going in my room" Tracy said, flipping her off and leaving._

 _"Your not helping your case Tracy" Pinkie said, finally speaking up._

 _Tracy flipped them both off, leaving in a pout._

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS LATER:_

 _Carly and Pinkie were prepering to head to the air port. Tracy crashed into a pole, twice as drunk as last time. And off her medication._

 _"Jersey shore mother fucka!" Tracy cried, before falling out of her car, head first._

 _"Tracy, are you off your meds again?" Carly asked annoyedly._

 _"Fuck meds, who needs meds!"_

 _"That'll be a yes" Carly groaned._

 _"Ohh.. So your with ginger again" Tracy said, which, for those unaware, is a slang for red haired girls._

 _"My name is Pinkie"_

 _"And my name is, DON'T CARE!" Tracy cried._

 _"Hey, calm down" Pinkie said, waving away the bad breath._

 _"Ohh.. Just cause your hot, your better than me?" Tracy cried._

 _"... You think I'm hot?" Pinkie blushed._

 _"You think you can be Carly's new sister, huh?.. Well without me.. Nobody can teach her valuable lessons... Like strip teases.. And lap dancing"_

 _"Yes, you seem VERY focused on lap dances" Pinkie mocked._

 _"I'm sorry.. Lets kiss it out" Tracy said, actually attempting to kiss Pinkie, who threw her back. "Eww, get away!"_

 _"Ohh, you can't say no forev-"_

 _Tracy, before finishing falls to the floor, having fainted._

 _The other two look at each other, and simply walk into the air port._

* * *

PRESENT:

"When you told Tracy you wished I was your sister, did yo-"

"Yeah, sorry, I just said to get under her skin." Carly chuckles.

"Oh.. I -I kinda thought we had something. But glad it worked" Pinkie said, kinda hurt by that.

Carly, suddenly realizing how insensitive that may of sounded, quickly hugs her.

"You misunderstood. It wasn't JUST to get at Tracy.. I really meant it Pinkie.. You _are_ my sister for all purposes" Carly said, still hugging her.

"Thank you.. That makes me feel better" Pinkie said, hugging back.

"Sibling bonds should be strong. Ours is, even if we're not blood related." Carly said, slowly pulling away.

" But, what about Blake?" Pinkie asked.

"Blake's a lot like Dad... which is a bit scary.. We don't have much in common except we both hate Amanda, Jimmy, and Tracy.. well, Jimmy isn't so bad, he's kinda nice, it's just when's on that damn game where he's bad" Carly said.

"Yeah.. Jimmy sure beats Lazlow.. Considering for Jimmy, it's just some sort of midlife crisis.. With Lazlow, he's just a dick" Pinkie giggles.

"Who do you put up with him?" Carly asked.

"Easy.. Espically now that I have Michael's number.. I simply have to tell Michael that he's after Tracy again. Most times Mike knows it's a lie, but plays along anyway" Pinkie giggled.

"What about before than? Back at Liberty City?"

"I didn't have to.. Karma got him first" Pinkie giggles.


	18. Chapter 18

ONE WEEK LATER:

Carly and Pinkie eventually meet Noore at a Areana. She tells them about her family, and asks them to sneak into De Pleur's residence to find her family. Feeling bad, Carly says they will, but Pinkie is more reluctant.

* * *

Later on, the girls learn that Paul, that guy from the beginning, at that unsettling diner party, is the one that took Noores family.

The ladies shoot their way though Paul De Pleur's "City of Pain" where they frees several slaves, Carly tells Pinkie to bring the slaves to slaves to the village, she'll handle Paul, and gave Pinkie Carly's AK47, she needs to stay quite in there.

"Be careful" Pinkie said, hugging her.

"Don't worry.. I know how to be unseen" Carly said, hugging her back before Pinkie drives off with the slaves.

Carly puts a silencer on her pistol and began sneaking in.


	19. Chapter 19

**A fimilar face returns.**

 **I have my own theory about him.. It's revealed in this chapter..**

* * *

Carly, stealth killing some guards, found another hostage, and untied him, who took off his bag/mask, showing he has tanned skin and a bandana on his head.

Carly notices he has the lost logo.

"You from the lost? So am I" She said excited.

"I'm Jim Fizgerald" The guy said.

"YOUR Jim.. Johnny said you were dead"

"When I saw that Niko guy was coming for me, I'm not proud of it, but I went into hiding, I heard the stories of him.. When he mistook that fat bold dude for me, I took Jackie and laid low.. By the time I felt safe again, the clubhouse was burnt down and Angus said everyone went to Los Santos"

 **(that was the theory I had).**

"How'd you end up here?" Carly asked.

"I'm not sure.. When I was trying to find a way to LS, some guys took me, and next thing I know, I end up here" Jim admits.

"Yeah.. A similar thing happened to me, and I ended up in a place called Rock Island" Carly admitted.

"Anyway, I have a LOT to to you.. But short verison.. Johnny's my husband, Ashley is god knows where, Niko is with us now, and Johnny killed Billy"

"... Jesus" Jim said, speechless.

"Yeah.. A lot I need to tell you.. But first, I need help caturing someone named Paul, me and my friend Pinkie are helping the people here as we find a way home, it wasn't the vacation we hoped for, and we need to get back.. It's complicated actually, I'll explain everything later on, same with everything else sense you were gone.. Best I can at least" Carly said.

"Sure. I saw Paul around, I might know where he is" Jim said, grabbing a guards dropped pistol.


	20. Chapter 20

Carly and Jim continue to sneak though the fort.

Eventually Carly frees one of Phil's hostages, and pretends to be him when she hears Paul coming, talking on the phone to his daughter Ashley.

 _Paul (off view): Aw, that's awesome sweetie.. I'm so proud of you.._ (comes into view) But look, I'm going into a meeting right now. Did you brush your teeth?.. Good lady.. Daddy has to go.. Bye bye.

Paul hangs up, and faces whom he thought was his hostage, but is Carly.

"Sorry for the wait.. My daughter is, she's a crazy little one.. Anyway, let's get started"

Paul pulls off the mask to see it's Carly, leaving him stunned as he remembered her from the dinner party at the beginning of the story.

"Carly?"

Suddenly Jim appears behind him, knocking Paul over the head with the butt of the gun he found earlier.


	21. Chapter 21

Two royal army guards are chatting between a jeep, when suddenly they are both quickly shot though the head, and Jim goes to the jeeep, quickly boosting it.

Carly throws Paul in the trunk, with a bag over his head, and they proceed to be shot at as Jim drives off, Carly covering them a Special Carbine she found.

 _Paul: Carly.. Buddy.. Come on why are you doing this!?_

"Noore sends her reqards" Carly said, emotionless.

 _Paul: Noore!? NOORE!? (laughs) What does she think her family is still alive!? We killed them years ago.. All those "dear mommy" letter.. Ashley's been writing them, told her it was for a pen pal!.. She's a real tearjerker, my Ashley.. She should be a writer you kno-_

"Shut, UP!" Carly shouted, hitting the trunk.

 _Paul: (laughs) I'm sensing some anger sweetie.. But maybe you shouldn't of trusted Noore!_

"She asked for help.. I gave it.. I'm not 'trusting' anyone.. And I never liked you anyway Paul" Carly said, deadpan.

 _Paul: Please.. I need to see my daughter, just take me to a pla-_

"We're here" Jim said, parking the jeep.

* * *

"He's alive.. But if you killed him, I wouldn't of blaimed you" Sabel said.

"Yeah I'm alive, fucking Taxi driver" Paul said, still a bag on his head, Sabel knocked him over with Sabel's AK47. And shortly after a Golden Path member also threw a rock at Paul.

"WHO THREW THAT!? MONKEY, FUCKERS!" Paul shouted angrily.

But suddenly Paul's phone went off, and Paul went from angry to scared.

"MY CELL PHONE!.. That's my daughter! CARLY I NEED MY CELL PHONE!" Paul shouted. Carly started to have second thoughts, but said nothing. Deciding not to do anything.

Sabel and some guys throw Paul into a prison cell, Paul heard shouting, "ASHLEY, BABY. DADDIES HERE!"

But sadly, he never did get to take that call.

Kinda leaves a empty feeling.

Either way, Paul's fate is left unknown.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Pinkie, Jim, and Carly, after finding some breakfast, go to a small Golden Path encampment, where Amita and Sabal and arguing about the events of the previous mission. Eventually, one of them will tell the them to go to Shanath Arena and kill Noore. Carly and Jim disagree, saying that Noore was only trying to protect her family, but Pinkie says that she'll do it, serprising Carly. And Pinkie tells her to stay behind, watch Pinkie's back.

Sabel leads them to a garage, so they can get new weapons. AS it's covered in them.

Pinkie takes a sniper, her usual favored weapon. Carly and Jim take a AK47, and Jim grabbed a few gernades, and a water container.

Carly tries to talk Pinkie out of it. But it appears Pinkie might be growing more cold. And seemingly ignores her, grabbing a hatchet for her melee weapon.

* * *

Reaching the place, the 3 find the entrance blocked by a large crowd of spectators. However, Carly finds a bunch of rocks and they sneak their way in., through what appears to be an Air Conditioning duct.

Once inside, Pinkie tells the other 2 to stay guard and must crawl through some small tunnels and storage rooms. She soon reaches the Arena's Control Room. There, Noore will come over on the radio to say that someone is sabotaging the event. This prompts roughly 10 soldiers to attack the control room. Pinkie snipes them all quite easily, and she continues through the corridors to get to Noore. Below her is a gladitar like show, where bears and wolves are fighting for the crowds entertainment.

Once Pinkie reaches Noore, Pinkie goes up behind her, and is spotted but only by Noore herself.

Noore asks Pinkie about the safety of her family, to which Pinkie dryly says "they been dead all along", again showing that Pinkie might be growing quite cold from all that she and Carly have been going though.

Noore, turns around and shouts to the crowd standing below her, that this is what they all wanted. She than cuts her arm, letting the blood flow into the Arena. She then tells the slightly uncomfortable Pinkie that she is now free, at which point she leans backwards any falls into the Arena, killing herself. Pinkie, without much reaction, than looks over the edge at her corpse, which is already being ripped at by the bears and wolves.

"So long Noore" Pinkie said to herself, and made her way back to Carly. Still remaining unspotted. She's better at stealth than Carly, who's more use to direct attacks.

* * *

 **As said once before, this story mostly suppose to be Pinkie's story.. Well, there's NEVER EASY IS IT.. That one started about her.. But she became less and less focused on.. I was still figuring her out.**

 **This one, I know excatly what kind of person Pinkie is.. For anyone wanting to use her in a story.. Here's the main things to know about how to protray her.. Mostly, she's very sarcastic.. But sometimes Pinkie shows signs of being a little _unstable_ , and if angered enough this side of her becomes more obvious _(like when Trevor left her at North Yankton)_.. Thank Trevor Phillips the second part. Due to throwing her into gun fights when she even "held" a gun before, and getting Johnny Klebitz to shoot her with a nail gun.. Those are the events that changed her. **


	23. Chapter 23

To make the next part work, considering Pinkie, Carly and Jim aren't trying to get involved in the war, but find a way home. Sabal says he'll miss them but knows someone who can find them a way home.

* * *

Sabal's contact is found being held hostage by Royal Army soldiers.

Pinkie and Jim shoot most of them, but once Jim reaches the contact, he is mistaken for a threat by who now revealed to be Willis Huntley, holding a scoped Carbine rifle.

Carly points her AK47 at Willis, not reconsizing him.

"LET HIM GO ASSHOLE!" Carly shouted, pointing her AK47 at him, Pinkie pointing her hunter rifle in the background.

"Ohh.. It's you Townley" Willis said, releasing Jim and chuckling to himself.

"Willis?"

"I just can't rid of you can I?" Willis said playfully.

"Say, ever met Max Payne?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, he showed up a few times, but I never worked with him. Only your friend Norton.. And even than, I got sick of babysitting him and Steve.. Appearently Steve _disappeared_ shortly I metyoy.., so appearently I was needed more than I thought" Willis said.

"Yeah, Steve died.. We killed him.. I don't know what kinda person he was before.. But the Steve we met was an asshole" Carly said.

"I knew giving his own show was a bad idea.. Fame gets too people" Willis chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rather or not this story is actually canon, is up to readers.. But I sometimes forget.. It's not about Carly.. Well, it sort of is.. But this is Pinkie's story.. She's the main protagonist in this one.. Just as Carly was in Vaas and Hoyt.. With Pinkie, the situration is a little more complex, than just being held by psychos.. The said psycho is actually nice to her.. But she needs to kill him sooner or later. For everyone ELSE's sake... Well, except with Yuma.. She's just a nuts.**

* * *

Jim Fizgerald and the ladies end up helping Willis in killing LT's of Yuma. Pinkie doesn't really question this. She's kinda nieve.

Carly on the other hand, is more suspicious. But trusts Willis, after what he did for her in Rock Island.

Pinkie, her preferred weapon is ofter snipers. Carly and Jim stick to AK47's.

"There, that's the last one.. Now your part of the deal.. Get us back to Los Santos.. These people are sweet, but this isn't our fight" Carly said.

"But Carly, we made a deal" Pinkie said.

"I'm sorry.. But I'm not gonna die fighting somebody else's war.. Rock Island was different, it was personal to me" Carly said.

"Well, so is this.. My mother was born here. She would of wanted me to do what I could.. Besides, I need to make sure Sabel spread the ashes" Pinkie said.

"But Pinkie.. We're like sisters" carly said, more sad.

Pinkir hugged her.

"It'll only be for another week.. Maybe two.. Your barely notice I'm gone" Pinkie said softly. Giggling about the last part.

"Well.. can you at least come for the ride?" Carly asked.

"Sure Carly" Pinkie smiled.

* * *

After a few hours in Willis's plane. Carly and Jim are fast asleep.

"Are they heavy sleepers?" Willis asked.

"Yeah, she could sleep though a hurricane.. Not sure about him though, but he seems to be so far" Pinkie said.

"Good.. So, I hear your staying a little longer blue eyes" Willis said.

"Yes.. I need to kill Pegan.. Though I feel weird about it.. He's been nice to me" Pinkie admitted.

"In that case.. I need to tell you some truth.. But it's not pretty" Willis said.

"Uhh, sure" Pinkie said, slightly suspicious.

"Truth is.. You been killing CIA agents"

Pinkie doesn't reply.

"Pegan and Yuma no longer present a clear and present threat to America.. I had to clear evidence of us working her.. You been a great survice" Willis admitted.

"So everything you told me, was a lie!?" Pinkie cried.

"What I said about mom, was true.. She was hired to spy on Pegan.. So was I.. But as for Yuma.. You can ask her yourself" Willis said and started pushing Pinkie out the plane window.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, WILLIS!?" Pinkie shouted.

"It's as I said blue eyes. Every patriot I know is a Sonofabitch!" Willis shouted and pushes her out the plane. She knows too much now.

"WILLLLLIS!" Pinkie screamed while falling out the plane and shortly after landing on a mountain, where a guard of Pegan and Yuma knock her unconscious with his Carbine rifle.

* * *

"Hello.. I missed you, lovely niece" Pegan Min himself said, after Pinkie later awakens in a cell block.

"Did we enjoy our time with the CIA?" He asked retorically.

Pinkie glares as her only response.

"I apologize for the Spartan accomindations, but you, have a been naughty little lady haven't you?.. You and your friend, Carly was it?.. Running around with Golden Path.. And Paul... Poor Paul"

"I'll kill you" Pinkie said quitely.

"That sounds like something Carly would say, not you.. You really shouldn't hang with that girl.. She's a bad influence" Pegan said jokingly.

"Like your any better" Pinkie said dryly.

"A fair point Jones, a fair point indeed.. I never claimed to be an angel.. But who has.. Am I right?"

Yuma, who's also there, says something in the local language.

"Yes, yes, but let me ease her into this Yuma. Or your mind fuck the poor girl"

"Whatever, you seen her, she's breathing.. Can I go now?" Yuma asked annoyedly.

"Fine, fine.. Now Pinkie, look at the bright side, you have a lovely view" Pegan said, pointing at the back of the cell block, which is open, and has excatly what Pegan said. But a beautiful view.. But also a large drop.

"Now.. Try to be comfortable.. And stay away from the edge.. Hate for your pretty face to be smashed open from the fall" Pegan said, almost fatherly, as he leaves with Yuma.

However a lone guard stays behind.

"Get on your knees" He orders.

"Why?"

"GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES!" He screamed, at gun point.

Pinkie does so.

"Not gonna make me have oral sex are you? Cause I'll probably bite i-"

"Shut up" The guard said rudely, putting out a needle.

"Wait, what is tha-"

The guard stabs it into her neck, but not fatally. But infecting her a drug.

"What was that?" Pinkie said, her voice fading out as she falls unconscious again.


	25. Chapter 25

In a dreamy state, Pinkie finds Yuma. Who starts telling more infomation about Pinkie's mom. And expresses bottled up hate of the said woman.

This angers Pinkie, telling Yuma to watch her mouth.

* * *

Willis arrives back at Los Santos. Well, just outside it.

Johnny runs to hug her, but stops.

"... James?"

"Yeah.. I faked my death.. Long story" Jim Fizgerald.

Willis waved bye.

"Wait.. Where's Pinkie!?" Carly cried.

"Yeah, about that.. I think she might be dead.. I saw her fall out during some turbalance.. Terrible luck" Willis said nervously.

"Is that so?" Carly said, not buying it.

"Yes.. She'll be moaned, now I need to get back to Jersey" Willis said, and started walking back to his plane, but half way, suddenly a bullet strikes him in the knee and he falls over in agony.

"BULLSHIT WILLIS!" Carly screamed, holding Johnny's double barrel, that she stole off his bike.

Although confused, Jim and Johnny _(now as background figures)_ pull out their weapons and point them at Willis, I guess out of instinct. Johnny has a Pistol, Jim the AK47 from earlier.

"That fucking hurt Townley!" Willis cried angrily.

"Where is she Willis!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WILLIS!?" Carly demanded.

"I have no idea what your tal-"

Carly shoots him in the chest before he finishes, and than reloads, having used both barrels.

"Okay, okay.. She learned the truth.. You were killing CIA agents, to cover my tracks.. She was a lose end.. I gave her to Yuma as you were asleep"

"Where Willis!?" Carly cried, pointing the gun.

"The mountains back at Kyrat" Willis groaned in agony.

"... Do we kill him?" Johnny asked.

"No, get him to a hospital.. He told us what we needed" Carly said.

"Fair point.. Don't want to act like Billy" Jim said, lowering his AK47.

"But Willis, you and I aren't friends no more" Carly warned.

"Yeah, no shit" Willis groaned sarcastically.

"Best stay away from me.. I don't want to kill you.. But I would" Carly warned.


	26. Chapter 26

**Another Amanda moment to show the TRUE Amanda.**

 **I get sick of hating her.. And deciding to.. Well.. Not.**

* * *

Carly ran home to get a bunch of supplies, before her return journey. Amanda was there. Carly expected her to go all _"bitch-Manda"_ but she just sits there.. Watching Carly.

Carly is not sure how to feel. But tells Amanda about Pinkie being captured.

"... You were gone for a month and a half.. I thought you were dead" Amanda said quitely.

"Yeah, I bet you loved it" Carly mocked.

"At first yeah.. But than I rewatched some baby videos. And than it struck me... My little girl is _dead_ " Amanda admitted.

Carly pauses. Not sure what to say. And just finishes her packing, and starts leaving.

"I need to save my friend" Carly said nervously.

"Carly wait" Amanda said, getting up.

"What?" Carly groaned. But instead of the usual, she is hugged by her.

"... Be careful" Amanda said quitely.

"I -I will" Carly said, slightly confused.


	27. Chapter 27

Pinkie, who managed to escape the jail cell, but Yuma is still holding her there personally.

As Pinkie is trying to escape, Yuma's voice heard, revealing deep hatred of Pinkie's mother, and therefore Pinkie. Pinkie is reasonably angered, but also knew that Yuma was TRYING to anger her.

* * *

Carly, Johnny, Jim, Clay and Terry take the LOST MC helicopter back to Kyrat and begin a large fight. Having stopped by a gun store before leaving. Everyone took carbine rifles, except Jim with an AK47, and Clay a combat shotgun. Johnny grabbed a RPG.

* * *

Pinkie finds a knife, and stealth kills a guard, grabbing the guards MicroSMG, and gets involved in a gun fight. But she was prepared for it. And wasn't bothered by it. Easily making her way though, killing guards.

* * *

Outside the area Pinkie was being held.

Pegan Min sees Carly and them, offering them a chance to turn back. But Carly respondes by shootin at him.

"Fine, have it your way" Pegan said, and ordered his men too open fire.


	28. Chapter 28

Carly's group decides to split into two groups. Johnny takes Clay and Terry and hold off Pagan. Carly and Jim go into the caves and find Pinkie.

"Hey, watch out for Yuma Lau.. I heard stories of her.. She's said very sadistic, but also very intelligent and smart.. Don't understimate her" Terry said.

"Thanks for the tip Terry" Carly replied.

She and Jim run into the caves.

* * *

Shortly after getting inside Yuma spots with a sniper scope, and shoots Jim in the stomach.

Neither of them saw Yuma, and Carly managed to heal him up. But this _did_ slow them down, which Yuma still counted as "good enough".

Carly had a hense who it was and used a radio.

"Okay Yuma, I know it's you" Carly said.

"Ahh, Carly, nice to finally meet you" Yuma said though the radio. Clearly sarcastic.

"Cut the sarcasm.. Give me back my sister and now!" Carly shouted in the radio.

"Your get her back.. Well, pieces of her" Yuma said sadistically.

Where are you, Yuma!? Or are you too much of a coward to face me!?" Carly cried.

"Your see in good time.. First I have to kill Pinkie and pour her mothers ashes in pigs blood.. Finally getting my revenge on her mother" Yuma said on the radio.

"What the fuck did she ever do to you?!" Carly cried angrily.

"It was her mother that I'm mad at.. But Pinkie will have to do." Yuma said.

"Not if I find you first, BITCH!" Carly shouted, smashing the walkie talkie against a wall. Jim serprisingly didn't even flinch.

"She seems nice enough" Jim said, deadpan.

Carly doesn't responde, just looked at the picture of Yuma she stole off Willis. Yuma is a chinese woman with brown eyes, and black hair dyed pink.

"I will find you" Carly said quitely to the picture, under her teeth. Hating her already.


	29. Chapter 29

AN HOUR OR TWO LATER:

Pinkie shout her way though the caves, eventually hearing but not seeing, Yuma Lau.

 _Yuma (voice only): Before your whore of a mother came along, he was fearless! Nobody could stand up to him. Then your mother... your mother... She changed him.. Broke him!.. I lied to myself. I thought he would get better. He had to get better. But no... what is broken stays broken. It stays weak. But Pagan will not break me, this country will not break me and you... you will not break me!_

"Shut it Yuma, I don't care what my mom did, or even if she was a bad person.. I never knew her.. This isn't for her, I was just here to spread her ashes.. I'm doing this for ME.. You kept me here like a rat.. This is as self-revenge.. For "me".. NOW WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?! SHOW YOURSELF, YUMA!" Pinkie shouted, lookinng around anxiously. MicroSMG in hand.

"Above you" Yuma's voice replied, now much clearer and from the same room.

Pinkie looks up to see Yuma above her, Pinkie shoots the MicroSMG but Yuma jumps down knocking pinkie over, and kicking away the gun, Yuma leaps off, pulling out her handgun.

Pinkie jumps up, pulls out a knife and swings at Yuma, who breaks Pinkie's arm, and shoots her in the stomach as Pinkie screams in agony. Yuma pushes her down.

"(laughs) That's it!? That's all you had in you!?.. VERY disappointing.. Oh well." Yuma said, before she shoots Pinkie again, right in the chest.

"AHHHHH!" Pinkie screamed.

As Pinkie's vision blurs, Yuma's gun is seen pointing at Pink's face. "Say hello to your bitch mother when you see her" Yuma said deadpan, inches from pulling the trigger.

Pinkie, no way out of this, waited for death. But suddenly a gunshot is heard, but not from Yuma. A bullet hit Yuma right in the hand, like in those cowboy movies. Both injuring her, and knocking away her guy.

Yuma looked over to see Carly, who saw the whole thing, charging at her. Espically when Carly saw it was Yuma herself.

Yuma actually showed fear and tried to run for it but is tackled, hitting her head on a rock from the fall, her back head now bleeding a little.

As Yuma's blurry vision is clearing, Carly punches her in the face, reblurring it. And before Yuma could even react, Carly broke her neck. But than continued beating her up despite Yuma being dead from the neck snap.

Pinkie crawls over.

"Carly.. She's dead" Pinkie saif, putting her good arm on Carly.

12h agoCarly(backs away from Yuma): Pinkie...

"Carly" Pinkie smiled best she could.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really" Pinkie admitted.

Carly instantly hugs her.

"Easy.. Watch my right arm.. And stomach.. And chest" Pinkie said, trying to chuckled but she has pain in her chest stopping her.

Carly carefully helps Pinkie to the guys.

"After what you went through today. I say our next vacation plan needs to be researched more properly, not just a quick google search."

"Agreed.. I really need to do more research on my family" Pinkie replied.

* * *

 **And that, childrun, is why you never piss off Carly..**

 **Even Yuma. Who's** **clearly a badass, she took out Pinkie rather easily, and Pinkie is trained by fucking TREVOR. Had barely any time to process what was happening..**


	30. Chapter 30

3 DAYS LATER:

After recovering from her wounds and her arm reconnected, Pinkie is drawn into a confrontation between Amita and Sabal. Appears things have "not" been going well sense they last met.

To prevent a civil war, Pinkie is forced to kill one of them.. GTA 4 style.

She frankly never trusted Amita, so ultimately choose her.. But obviously, being Pinkie, she couldn't do it without feeling like a piece of shit.. Telling Amita that she'll try to make it quick. And Pinkie does.. Giving her a quck head shot as Amita was waiting for it.

Though, fortuntely for Pinkie's conscious. If she chose to kill Sabel, Amita would turn Kyrat into an authoritarian drug state. Forcing villagers into work factories and drug fields and conscripting children into the group as soldiers to bolster their ranks against the remnants of the Royal Army.

Later when Johnny and Terry ask about this. Pinkie doesn't even responde. Just asks where Carly was.

"Said she had to do this part alone" Johnny admited.

"Well.. Now that I got some peace, I can finally spread those dain ashes" Pinkie said, and walks to a nearby edge.. Doing just that.

"Dude, how do you keep finding all these cute girls?" Terry asked playfully. Having never had a proper look at Pinkie until just now, even in her beaten, wounded state, she's still beautiful _(well more cute than beautiful)_ , based on Terry's response.

"I honestly don't know" Johnny admitted.

"Is sh-"

"Yes Terry, she's taken"

"Damn it!"


	31. Chapter 31

Outside Pagan's building stood too Royal Army guards. When suddenly both are silently shot.

Carly reveals to have successfully sneak past security. Being alone she didn't like the odds of full on fighting, so went stealth.

"Here I come Pagan" Carly said to herself, throwing away makeshift silencer on her pistol, from an old water bottle.

* * *

Carly found Pagan in his kitchen. But it appears he was expecting her. As he is not in anyway discomforted by her preasence.

"Your late" Pagan teased.

Carly points her pistol at him.

"You've been waiting for me?"

"I have" Pagan said calmly.

"To die?" Carly asked.

"Too see what happens" Pagan replies, drinking some wine from a glass.

Carly falls silent, not responding at the moment. Still pointing her gun.

"One question Carly. Before you kill me.. Whom am I talking too?.. The sweet girl who simply came here to help Pinkie spread her mother's ashes?.. Or? The lunatic? Who killed Yuma.. Probably killed the guards on the way here.. If I were speaking too the first one. I'd say.. Sit down, lets eat.. But we tried that, didn't we?.. We sat right at this table.. Paul was interogating that Golden Path _spy,_ Darpen.. I had to call Yuma, and.. What were my exact words?.. Oh yes.. "Stay here. Enjoy the food. _don't, move_ ".. Now.. If you had just listened. I would of returned.. And we would of spread those ashes. Peacefully.. So I must be speaking, the lunatic.. Who DID move.. And decided to help those idiots at the Golden Path.. Right?"

Carly doesn't responde.

"Well than, lunatic, the way I see it, you have two options.. You can either, shoot me, boring.. Or you can sit here.. And I can tell you the full story... Your call" Pagan said, sitting down at the table, eating his pre-made dinner which was made before Carly burst in.

Carly points her gun at Pagan, who doesn't resist just sits there smirking at her.. But after a pause, she throws the gun on the table, and sits across from him.

"So?.. Did you kill Willis?" Pagan asked.

"... No, I shot him to interogate him.. But didn't kill him.. unless he bleed out, the idiot is alive." Carly admitted.

"Than your a bigger man than I" Pagan admitted. Hinting at having _hstory_ with Willis Huntley.. Who's true colours are obviously revealed now.

"Tell me... I want to know the truth before this all ends, Pegan." Carly said.

"First.. I never wanted to hurt Pinkie and you.. I just wanted to see her.. Tell her I loved her... But unfortantely.. I wasn't the only one waiting for Pinkie." Pagan said.

Carly: ... Yuma?

Pagan nodes.

"You see, Carly.. Willis and Pinkie's parents arrived her long before you were born.. They were sent to spy on me.. But Kim and I.. We started having something "special".. She was having problems with Pinkie's father.. While it initially started out as a simple deception, it grew into true love with Kim bringing out the best in him, up till that point. I was a utterly irredeemable madman, but I grew soft.. Yuma hated this, said it's making me "weak".. But I didn't care, I loved her." Pagan explained.

"That why she hated Pinkie's mom enough to kill Pinkie?"

"Pretty much.. I think she was jealous" Pagan admitted.

"Yeah, it seemed like that" Carly said.

"As for Willis.. Kim and I had a daughter.. Pinkie's half sister.. But Willis didn't like this. So he told Kim's husband.. Her husband killed my daughter! So I killed him in return.. But Willis killed Kim.. I had my men sell him to Hoyt Volker"

"Where I ran into him... Hoyt nearly killed me and my brother" Carly said.

"I'm guessing Hoyt was more important.. Willis is many things, but bad at his job is not one of them" Pagan said.

"Dose Dave Norton know what Willis did?" Carly asked.

"Afriad he does.. Might of been involved." Pagan said.

"Might've?!" Carly cried.

"Your have to ask him.. I don't know all the details."

Carly pauses for a moment.

"Pagan.. I was wrong about you.. I'm sorry for the trouble" Carly said.

"No, you WERE right.. Just cause I would never harm Pinkie.. Doesn't mean I'm a good person" Pagan said.

"You can change Pagan.. Come back with us" Carly said.

"I can't _change_ Carly.. This is who I am.. Besides, you shot me dead Carly." Pagan said.

"No I did-"

Suddenly Pagab takes the pistol Carly threw on the table. Carly panics, thinking he's gonna shoot her. But instead he points at _himself_.

"Tell Pinkie I'm sorry for everything" Pagan said, pointing the gun at his head.

Carly: Wait NOO!

Pagan shoots/kills himself. Blood spilling on his wall, and Pagan's head falls onto his plate of food.

Carly stares in shock. Eventually she slowly backs out of the room. Taking back her gun before doing so.

* * *

Carly exited Pagan's house.

"Norton knew about this" Carly said, and for maybe the first time in her life she felt anger to Dave.

And Carly done something she _should_ of done the moment she escaped Pagan that first day.. She called her father.. Telling him what Pagan told her _(plus everything else of coarse)._

* * *

 **In the game, Pagan doesn't actually die.. Unless you shot him in that beginning choice.. He leaves peacefully, although not without stealing Pinkie's/Ajay's helicopter.. Ironically the only time ever bsckstabs them.. And it barely even quatifies as backstabbing.**

 **This.. Although sadder.. Gives him a _redemption in death_ moment.. He kinda diserves it. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's reusing all Willis's scenes in Rock Island.. See if you look at them differently, now that we know his true colours..**

 **I added some stuff at the end which fits here..**

* * *

 _Carly secretly followed Willis Huntley though a town back before they actually knew each other. Dennis told her to look for a man in a white suit, cause he might be helpful._

 _Willis walked into his house, Carly followed him in, seemingly undetected, but Willis wasn't there. But he DID lock her into the room, and was heard on speakers._

 _"You have ten seconds to tell me who you are, before I remotely detonate the C4 under the table, and that room your in explodes like a pop bottle!" Willis's voice told her, knowing that Carly was following him, and believed she might be a threat._

 _"JESUS!" Carly shouted in shock._

 _"I doubt it.. 5 seconds!" Willis's voice replied._

 _"Carly! Carly Townley!" Carly cried._

 _"You don't say.. So your the kid that escaped Vaas's camp alive?" Willis's voice asked, sounding impressed._

 _"No.. I mean, Yes.. I mean.. Whatever doesn't get me blown up!" Carly cried._

 _"Tell me?.. Are you a Patriot, Mrs Townley?"_

 _"I.. I guess" Carly nervously replied._

 _"Excellent, we have that in common. There's a REASON I have the American Flag in here." Willis replied._

 _Carly didn't replied._

 _"Anyway.. I could use someone like you.. I know where your friends Packie and Dash are being held.. We're trade favors" Willis's voice told her._

 _"Done" Carly replied._

 _Willis unlocked all the doors, and Carly went to find Willis downstairs._

 _"So what are you, and spy or something?" Carly asked, now able to see him face to face._

 _"I'm not authorized to answer that" Willis replied._

 _Carly didn't reply._

 _"Just screwing with you" Willis laughed._

 _"But seriously, I'm CIA.. Agent Willis Huntley" he added._

 _"Oh.. Well I'm not usually one to turn to the police for help.. But wait now I'll take what I can get" Carly replied._

 _"Yes.. I've been watching you Carly Jade.. Like I said, I could use someone like you.. Get your biker friend, and I'll tell you more" Willis told her._

 _"Sure" Carly replied._

* * *

 _Shortly after, Carly brings Johnny over. "I heard about you two.. I know where your friends Dash and Packie are. I'll help you two, but only if you help me in return" Willis told them._

 _"Of coarse, you seem nice enough" Carly insisted (ironic too what we know now)._

 _"Me first.. (shows an image of an 45 year old man, wearing a suit, but no tie. And messy black hair) This is my main target" Willis said._

 _"I.. I think seen that man back at the prison camp" Carly remember._

 _"His name is Hoyt Volker.. He's the boss of a very particular friend of yours, Vaas Montenegro.. Mr Volker is also one of the world's biggest slave traders" Willis explained._

 _"And you want us to kill him?" Johnny asked._

 _"I wish it were that simple.. No, actually I want you to take this flame flower" Willis said, giving the said flamer flower to Johnny. And a second one to Carly._

 _"Destroy some of Hoyt's fields.. It'll slow down his plans" Willis said. The two nodded in understandment._

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY:_

 _Carly and Johnny returned to Willis after destorying this fields._

 _"We did what you wanted.. Now about our friends?" Carly asked._

 _"Very well.. Dash Zucia is first" Willis said._

 _"It's an L.. Lucia" Carly said while laughing a little._

 _"Right.. Either way.. It's not pretty, but a man bought her from Hoyt, as a sex slave or some shit" Willis admitted._

 _"You know who it is?" Carly asked._

 _"Wait here" Willis said, handing them a picture of middle aged man with a unbuttoned shirt, and blue jeans. A large buck tattoo covering his chest._

 _"He's an Austrian, ex marine.. His name is Bambi Hughes.. But everyone calls him Buck" Willis told them._

 _"I'll handle this one.. I owe that girl.. You find Packie" Johnny said to Carly, before taking the picture._

 _"Be careful, he might be dangerous" Willis warned._

 _Johnny nodded in understandment before he quickly left the room._

 _"And Packie?" Carly asked._

 _"It's a little more complex.. I'm not actually sure where he is.. But I have a strong guess that your 'friend' Vaas, may be holding at Beras Town" Willis told._

 _"Why's that?" Carly asked._

 _"Well, thing is.. Your getting popular" Willis said, before playing a tape he recorded of Vaas and Hoyt._

 _ **Hoyt: Lovely weather we're having.**_

 _ **Vaas: Why boss, you planning a parade?**_

 _ **Hoyt: (laughs hard) That's why I love you Vaas, you make me laugh. Everything in business is so goddamn serious. But you. So... what about Townley?**_

 _ **Vaas: Ohh, You know I don't give a fuck about her!.. I don't give a fuck.**_

 _ **Hoyt: Really? Then why am I here?**_

 _ **Vaas: Once you got the ransom money, her friends are gonna be sold like that. I shot her pal Grant. I did what you wanted with her brother. And my men are getting ready to kill that annoying Irish one.. But.. It's my sister.. Carly might be working for her.**_

 _ **Hoyt: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!.. Your the one that let her escape! It is by MY grace that your head isn't impaled on the antenna of my car!.. Therefore, I would LIKE IT, if you gave a fuck, about Carly Townley!**_

 _ **Vaas: (nervous) Okay, Hoyt. Okay, alright.**_

 _ **Hoyt: Fantastic!.. I am really loving this weather.. What's the name of the village down the road? Beras Town? A bunch of native sympathizers. They stole a transportation manifest that's close to my heart. I'd like to pay them a visit.. Nice to see you, Vaas.**_

 _ **(end tape):**_

* * *

 _SEVERAL DAYS LATER:_

 _Carly arrived at Beratown, although Packie wasn't there, but Willis said it's okay. If she saves the hostages, they might tell her where her friend is._

 _Carly took out her Machete, silently killing a Pirate look out, before looking though a pair of binoculars, checking at what she's up against._

 _"Your friend Hoyt is down there" Carly said, seeing Hoyt holding an MP5 and getting ready to speak to hostages, and some of his men surrounding him._

 _"Wait till he leaves, other wise he'll make chicken chow-mein out of McReary" Willis said to her though the earpiece he gave her._

 _"I want it to be clear! Anyone, ANYONE! Tries to help those savages out in in the woods! Will end up like their friends here! Is my POINT coming across!?" Hoyt shouted out, to nobody in particular._

 _"You!.. Run!" Hoyt shouted to the three hostages, before firing his MP5 into the air scaring the hostages into running though the lake, only for it to be discovered that Hoyt is making them run though a friggin mine field, and only one of the three hostages make it safely across._

 _"Have fun boys!" Hoyt told his men, and they began shooting at the survival, as Hoyt himself boarded his helicopter and left._

 _"That's our man, go in and abstract him" Willis told Carly._

 _"Are you nuts!?" Carly cried._

 _"Just go behind the houses, it's a safer route, and nobody will see you" Willis told her._

 _"But they're see me down there" Carly complained._

 _"That's what you have guns for silly" Willis said, a bit playfully._

 _"And besides.. My men will provide you some cover fire" Willis added._

* * *

 _"Alright. I'm going in" Carly said, cocking her combat shotgun and sprinting over to the man Willis spoke of, as Willis's men gave her support fire, Carly cut loose the hostage._

 _"Agent Willis Huntley sent me, said you might know something about my friend Packie McReary" Carly told him._

 _"I'll tell you, but first you have to get me out of here!" The man replied, grabbing a AK47 off a dead Pirate and shooting at the enemies, although his aim was really terrible. But Carly knew this was probably his first time holding a gun, so didn't mock him about it._

 _"Alright, stay close" Carly replied, shooting a nearby enemy, dead._

* * *

 _After a really long battle, the man then gives Carly the transportation manifest that Hoyt was searching for. Witch is information on where Packie McReary is being held. Revealing Vaas mis-spoke earlier, it's Hoyt himself who was ordering the death of Packie, not Vaas._

 _Carly had to hurry before it was too late._

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY:_

 _Willis ended up getting himself captured, and Carly, despite not "needing" too, went to save him._

 _She's grown to like Willis reminds her that not ALL cops are bad, and she'll have an bunch Dave Norton's and Willis Huntley's, over a bunch of Steve Heine's and Benson's._

 _But sadly. That doesn't seem to be how it works._

 _Carly defeated the small bunch of Pirates, catching them off guard. And then cut loose Willis once the area was cleared._

 _"You didn't have to you.. I'm no longer any use to you" Willis admitted, picking up his sniper rifle. As that's what he is. A sniper._

 _"I know.. But your not like most most of the other cops I know.. Your actually nice" Carly admitted._

 _"Well. I am aware of what you are back at Los Santos.. I know you are a criminal.. Norton is a ally of mine, he mentioned you and your dad a few times, But... Heck, your nice too.. This island needs MORE like you.. And less Vaas Montenegro's" Willis admitted._

 _Carly chuckled._

 _But the happy moment was interrupted by a bullet nearly hitting them both, and they saw Pirate reinforcements had arrived._

 _"We should get out of here" Carly said, seeing there's too many of them._

 _"Good idea" Willis replied, as they ran away from the Pirates._

* * *

 _MUCH LATER:_

 _"There he is, down there" Carly cried, looking at Packie as the pirates surround him._

 _"You better hurry Townley.. I'll cover you from up here" Willis said, getting into a good position with his rifle._

* * *

 _Carly finally reached the bottom of the hill, reaching where Packie is being held, and saw a bunch of the Pirates still beating him up._

 _'You leave him alone, you bastards!' Carly thought angrily._

 _"Willis, take the shot" Carly said quietly to her earpiece._

 _"Right, taking the shot" Willis's voice replied._

 _At that, the Pirate that was about to execute Packie was himself shot though the heart, dead._

 _The confused Pirates starting frantically looking around, not knowing where the hell that could of came from._

 _Carly fired, killing another one of the Pirates, probably confusing them into thinking it was only her that did that. So they fired at her, but Carly was in good cover._

 _Willis fired again, killing a Pirate with head shot, confusing them again. But by this point they probably had it somewhat figured out. But still didn't know where the sniper was._

 _Carly continued shooting at them, killing two more before needing to reload her combat shotgun._

 _During the confusion, Packie saw his chance, and stole a Micro SMG from a dead Pirate before running into the nearest cover, and also shooting at the Pirates, although his aim was a bit off, due to his condition._

 _This battle went on for quite some time, the Pirates had a least 20 or 30 men with them._

 _But as soon as the area looked clear, Packie found a boat._

 _"Carly get in, we gotta get the fuck away from these psycho's!" Packie told her._

 _"Hold on.. We gotta wait for Willis" Carly insisted._

 _"Fine.. But tell him to hurry" Packie replied, his black eye starting to swollen/_

 _"Willis, hurry and get on" Carly said into her earpiece._

 _"Alright" Willis's voice replied, and swam over to the boat, as Packie and Carly helped in. But Packie suddenly paused as he saw a badge on Willis._

 _"Wait!.. Your a fuckin cop!" Packie cried angrily._

 _"Relax Packie, he's a NICE cop" Carly insisted._

 _"Yeah, but..."_

 _"Trust me, if I was gonna arrest you. I would of left you to die from those F-in Pirates.. But instead I saved your life. So try to take someone out of that" Willis replied, being one of the first characters to NOT swear._

 _"Fine... And thank you" Packie replied._

 _Packie turned to Carly._

 _"This was some crazy shit Carly.. They have been getting at Gerry.. He and mom were prepared to hand over a shit load of money, just to get me back" Packie said._

 _B -But Packie, the Island's dictator, Hoyt Volker, he would of sold you wait into slavery, even if Gerry DID pay" Carly admitted._

 _"Y -Your joking right?" Packie replied, shocked._

 _"She's right mate.. I been studying Hoyt for the past 3 years.. And that was literary his plan for all six of you fokes" Willis told him._

 _Packie angrily kicked a crate._

 _"FUUCK!.. (has to sit down) This is some heavy shit!" Packie cried out._

 _Carly hugs him._

 _"I know you Packie, your tougher than you think you are.. You get past this" Carly told him, during the hug._

 _"Anyway.. I'll get Jimmy, and then we're all go home.. I already found all the others." Carly said, shortly after releasing the hug._

 _Packie paused._

 _"What's wrong Packie?" Carly asked._

 _"... Jimmy's dead, Carly" Packie admitted, sadly._

 _Carly's mouth reasonably fell open in shock._

 _"I'm sorry.. He tried to escape, and they shot him like a fuckin dog!.. But wait now, we just have to have think about ourselves.. Take me to the others, please" Packie told her._

 _Truthfully, Jimmy later reveals to be still alive._

 _But he is being held by Hoyt himself, witch might be WORSE._

 _But Packie didn't know that. He only saw that Jimmy was shot, he didn't see if Jimmy had lived or not._

 _"A -Alright.. Hang on" Carly said, trying not to cry, as she started driving the boat._

* * *

 _ONE WEEK LATER:_

 _Packie and Carly met up with Willis, as he was preparing his helicopter, asking for a lift to the south side of the island._

 _"The south side?.. That's Hoyt territory!" Willis cried._

 _"I know.. We're taking him out" Carly replied._

 _"(laughs) Okay" Willis said, not believing such a thing is even possible._

 _"I'm serious" Carly said._

 _"Townley.. I been watching Hoyt for 6 years.. What makes you think you can just get in there like that?" Willis asked, not being mean to her, just asking her a general question._

 _"Well.. Someone has to do it" Carly replied._

 _"I guess you got me there.. Alright.. I might have an idea.. There's a boat of two new requites coming.. You find it.. You kill them.. And then you disguise yourselves as them.. Hoyt has never seen your faces.. Far as I know... Pretend to be one of them.. And than strike" Willis replied._

 _"Are you coming?" Packie asked._

 _"Sorry kid.. But I'm leaving today.. I had ENOUGH of the darn hellhole" Willis replied._

 _"Where you going?" Packie asked._

 _"Classified" Willis said, slightly nervous._

 _"Well... I'm gonna miss you.. Hope we see you again" Carly replied._

 _"I don't know Carly.. Dave Norton is still mad at me for betraying Kim" Willis said, boarding his plane._

 _"Yeah yo- Wait what!?" Carly cried._

 _"I left you two a sea-doo.. I wish you luck" Willis said._

 _"Thank you" Carly and Packie both said._

 _"And one last thing!.. Hoyt has Jimmy!" Willis shouted over his plane engine. Before flying off, and was gone._

 _Carly was shocked._

 _At first she wanted to slap Packie for lying to her. But the look on Packie's face convinced her that he WASN'T lying to her. He was just as shocked as she was._

 _Plus Packie has been though enough. He was horrible tortured for about 3 whole days._

 _"Carly.. I'm so sorry.. I thought h-"_

 _"It's okay." Carly insisted._


	33. Chapter 33

Willis Huntley recovered from when Carly shot him, and gets out of the hospital but Dave drives over comfronting him.

"Did you leave Pinkie to die!?"

"Pardon?" Willis asked.

"AND you killed own men!.. What happened to you!? You use to be a good man.. But ever sense you changed to the CIA.. You changed.. Old you would of never killed Kim!.. She was our friend!" Dave cried.

"Fuck Kim! She was suppose to kill Pagan.. But she started some sort of high school romance.. She was ruining everything!" Willis cried angrily.

"Doesn't mea-"

Before Dave finished Michael's car drove over, driven by an enraged Michael.

"YOU ASSHOLES" Michael screamed.

Willis ran off but Dave wasn't as lucky, left for Michael to push him against a wall.

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"BULLSHIT DAVEY!" Michael screamed.

"But Michae-"

"HELICOPTER! NOW!" Michael screamed angrily.

"Okay.. Okay" Dave said nervously.


	34. Chapter 34

THE NEXT DAY:

Michael forces Norton to fly to Kyrat. But once they arrived. Carly told Michael he already missed all the action, and they were just about to leave anyway.

"Oh.. Well, that's rather anti-climatic" Michael said playfully. Putting his AP Pistol back into his blue suit with the white undershirt.

"Where's that Willis dick?" Johnny asked.

"(sighs) he ran off.. By now he probably flew back Jersey." Michael admitted.

"Do we go after him?" Terry asked.

"Let him go, I know the man. He's not stupid. He knows that we no longer _like him_ " Carly said.


	35. Chapter 35

**This is it.. The chapter that reveals all the loose ends... Well, hopefully.**

* * *

18 _YEARS AGO: **(Pinkie is 22 by the time of this story. Maybe 30.. Not sure, I'm confused by my own timelines).**_

 _"It's over Kim, you have no where left to hide" Agent Willis Huntley said, pointing a 1911 at Pinkie's 'real' mother. First time she's actually shown in person.. She has short, tomboy like, red hair. A black hoodie, sweat pants similar to Trevor's. And blue eyes like her daughter._

 _"You know how this goes.. I have to send you to jail.. Come quitely, and I'll testify them to make it a short sentence" Willis said._

 _"Fuck you Willis.. You got my baby killed!.. Well.. One of them" Kim cried, secretly reaching for a knife._

 _"You betrayed orders Mrs Lanson (Pinkie's REAL last name).. We are agents of the CIA, not the FIB.. We can't just do whatever the F we want.. And you disobayed direct orders.. You gave me no choice, I HAD to tell him.. I didn't except him to do that.. But what's done is done... I'm sorry" Willis said, actually feeling sad. Hinting he's not ALL bad._

 _"Pinkie will live on.. You know she will" Kim said._

 _"I'm not after her.. As long as she stays out of Kyrat" Willis said._

 _"Pagan will find her one day" Kim said._

 _"Just shut up already" Willis said, getting slightly annoyed. But suddenly Kim swings a knife at him, trying to disarm or maybe kill him. Without thinking, Willis shot her in the head, not even on purpose._

 _"... Foolish girl" Willis said, voice a little shaken, and he walked back to his car. Only to be ambushed by spies of Pagan Min. Assumably taking him to Rock Island. Though Willis said he's only been after Hoyt for 6 years.. Unless he was lying._

* * *

 _A FEW DAYS BEFORE THIS ALL HAPPENED:_

 _Pinkie was finally told of her mother when Michael himself accidantally told her. How Michael knows is anyone's guess, but after getting drunk with her, and it accidantally slips out. saying "some CIA guy shot her". Something Dave Norton made him swear to take to the grave. Similiar to that whole Brad thing._

 _Pinkie asks (angrily) what Dave Nortons knows about this, and all Dave respondes with is "Kim was my friend"._

 _The next morning Dave gives her the ashes that he kept of Kim. Along with a note revealing Kims desire to be released at Kyrat if her death of came.. Likely she predicted it to be from Willis._

* * *

CURRENT DAY:

Willis finally arrived back at New Jersey, still sour from the gun wound.

And as Carly predicted, he never once tried to contact her, and actually blocked her.

In fact, Willis just went to his house, and needed some alone time.

But this was interrupted by a call from the CIA. His boss angry at him for exposing the truth. Willis didn't seem to fazed by this, like he didn't even care (probably doesn't). And just poured some whiskey, half listening.


	36. Chapter 36

The two helicopters arrive back at Los Santos. Nobunny - Gone for Good heard from the radios.

"Well, we made it in the end" Michael said, after they get out.

"That was a crazy expirence" Carly said.

"Something wrong Pinkie?" Johnny asked, seeing how quite she was the whole ride.

"I- I killed Amita" Pinkie said, quitely.

Johnny is unsure of what to say.

"I had to, they were gonna cause another civil war.. It was her or Sabel.. I liked Sabel more" Pinkie said.

"Much like Niko choosing to kill Dimitri" Michael asked.

"Y -Yes"

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Sachi runs and hugs Carly and Johnny Cletus hugs Pinkie in the background.

"Sweetheart, did you behave for Uncle Franklin?"

Sachi nodes.

"Good girl."

"Mama, is Auntie Pinkie okay?" Sachi asked.

"Auntie Pinkie's gonna be okay. But she might need a moment" Carly said.

"She's right" Jim added. Quickly gathering who this is.

"Daddy told me about you. Jim, right?"

"Or Gerry if you want" Jim chuckled.

Sachi: Packie told me about him.

Carly: What did Uncle Packie tell you about his brother, kiddo?

Sachi: Honestly.. I fell asleep, it was a long story

Carly: Mommy did too. (Sachi giggles)

Packie: (off view) I heard that

Sachi: Now he's mad, Mommy.

Carly: He'll calm down, Sachi girl.

Ariena: (walking by) No he won't

Carly: Hey, Ari.

Ari: (literary comes and goes)

Carly: Shy little one

Sachi: You kidding, should see her at parties

Johnny: What does she act like, kiddo?

Sachi: Wild

Carly: Did you tell Auntie Dash?

Dash: (walking by) Tell me what?

Sachi: Ari's wild at parties.

Dash: Packie!

Packie: Hey, I keep it controlled around her, not my fault.

* * *

Pinkie: (walks to her 1996 Honda Civic/red) Well, if we're all good here, I'm heading to burger shot

(Sachi catches up to her, hugging her).

Pinkie: Oh, didn't see you there..

Sachie: I missed you!

Pinkie: You two kid.. Wanna come?

Sachi: (excitedly) Yes!

Sachi: Can mom come?

Pinkie (jokingly): Ohh, I think I seen enough of your mom to last me a while now.

Sachi: Hey!

Carly: She's just joking, Sachi girl.

Pinkie: Huh.. She's a little sensitive isn't she?

Carly: She'll grow to your humour. Don't worry.

* * *

 **THE END:**

 **Ending song.. People voted for Nothing else matters by Metallica.. But the Three Days Grace one probably works better... Plus hearing these lyrics gives nostalgia..**

 **Come on, lets sing it together!**

* * *

 _(badass intro)_

 _I can't escape this hell_  
 _So many times I've tried_  
 _But I'm still caged inside_

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
 _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see, the darkest side of me!_  
 _No one will ever change this animal I have become!_  
 _Help me believe, it's not the real me!_  
 _Somebody help me tame this an-i-mal!_

 _(This animal, this animal)_

 _I can't escape myself_  
 _(I can't escape myself)_  
 _So many times I've lied_  
 _(So many times I've lied)_  
 _But there's still rage inside_

 _Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
 _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see, the darkest side of me!_  
 _No one will ever change this animal I have become!_  
 _Help me believe, it's not the real me!_  
 _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_  
 _Help me believe, it's not the real me!_  
 _Somebody help me tame this an-i-mal!_

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare!_  
 _I can't control myself!_  
 _Somebody wake me from this nightmare!_  
 _I can't escape this hell!_

 _(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

 _So what if you can see, the darkest side of me!_  
 _No one will ever change this animal I have become!_  
 _Help me believe, it's not the real me!_  
 _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_  
 _Help me believe, it's not the real me!_  
 _Somebody help me tame this an-i-mal!_

 _(This animal I have become!)_

 _(Epic ending)_


End file.
